¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!
by luis carlos
Summary: Los chicos estaban pensando que regalarles a sus padres, y a todos se les ocurren muy buenos obsequios al ver que es lo que necesitan sus padres.


**FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esa ocasión, al igual que en el día de la madre, les traigo un fic dedicado al día del padre, aunque aún falta un día para eso XD y como siempre lo eh dicho y siempre diré, South Park no es mío, es de Treddy Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que se dio el día de la madre y como en esa ocasión, los chicos estaban hablando entre sí para ver que les podrían regalar a sus respectivos padres a tan solo unos cuantos días para ese fecha especial.

-¿Qué tal si los llevamos a un cabaret para que se deleiten con las chicas que hayan ahí?- sugirió Kenny de forma pervertida tan característica en él.

-No es mala idea McCormick- le apoyo Craig.

-¿Ustedes están locos? Nuestros padres nunca aceptarían ir a un lugar como ese- les contradijo Kyle.

-Dilo por ti mismo, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que mi padre no rechazaría esa oferta- le aseguro el pelinegro del chullo azul.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el rubio de la capucha anaranjada.

-Pero Kyle ti-tiene razón, si nue-nuestros padres van a un lu-lugar como ese, de se-seguro nuestras ma-madres se enojarían mucho- comento Butters de forma nerviosa mientras se frotaba sus nudillos, apoyando lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-"Y de seguro nuestra madre perdería la cabeza de nuevo como en esa ocasión en la que le mostramos esas fotos de nuestro padre siendo clavado por diferentes tipos y después nos trataría de ahogar al meternos en un rio"- comento irónico y burlón su otro personalidad en su mente llamada Caos con su típica voz gutural y cuando dijo eso el rubio su puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Kyle y Butters tienen razón, si tratáramos de llevar a nuestros padres a un lugar como ese, nuestras madres se enojarían como nunca- comento Stan apoyando a su mejor amigo y al rubio claro.

-Especialmente la mamá de Kyle, de seguro ella le cortaría las bolas a su esposo- comento burlonamente Craig y eso hizo que casi todos los chicos rieran por eso, excepto obviamente el judío que se molestó por eso.

-Todo eso solamente es una pendejada- comento Cartman que durante todo ese tiempo no había dicho nada del asunto.

-Para ti es una pendejada porque no tienes padre barril de grasa- le dijo irónico y burlón Craig y de nuevo casi todos los chicos se rieron por eso.

-¡¿AH SI? PUES JODANSE, YO ME VOY!- dijo enojado el castaño gordo para luego retirarse del lugar a pasos pesados, aunque en el fondo está dolido por la cruda verdad.

-Pobre Eric…- susurro triste Butters que fue el único que no se rio por eso.

-"Se lo merece por pendejo de mierda"- le contradijo su otra mitad que si se estaba riendo como el resto.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué les vamos a dar a nuestros padres?- pregunto Kyle retomando la conversación original y los demás se pusieron a pensar.

-Ya me cansé de toda esta tontería, en vez de que todos nosotros les diéramos un gran regalo para nuestros padres al mismo tiempo, deberíamos de hacer lo que hicimos en el día de la madre y regalarle a cada uno un regalo por separado- dijo Craig ya hastiado de tener que pensar.

-Buena idea Craig, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver que es lo que le gusta a nuestros padres y dárselo como regalo- dijo Stan apoyando el comentario del otro pelinegro.

-Creo que es lo mejor- les apoyo Token .

-Lo mismo digo- les apoyo Clyde y parece que los otros chicos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Pues entonces que todos tengan suerte en el regalo que les vayan a dar a sus padres- dijo Kyle a los demás.

-"Suponiendo que nos alcance el dinero para comprarle un regalo a nuestro pendejo padre"- espetó molesto e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

Y tal y como lo había dicho Stan, los chicos aprovecharon los pocos días que les quedaban para ver qué es lo que le gusta a sus padres y ver si se los puede regalar.

Tal y como lo está haciendo Butters justo ahora entrando en la pequeña sala biblioteca en donde su padre acostumbra a leer, normalmente nunca se mete en ese lugar sin el permiso de su padre, pero se le ocurrió que ahí podría encontrar algo que le diga que cosa le gusta a su padre.

-"Esta mierda solo es una pérdida de tiempo"- espeto molesto Caos en la mente del pequeño rubio.

-Pe-pero si no le da-damos algo que le gus-guste, po-podría castigarnos- le dijo Butters preocupado por esa posibilidad y su otra personalidad bufó molesto, pero después vio que en el sillón de su padre había una especie de revista y al cogerla y verla vio que decía SAN FRANCISCO y en ella se mostraba a varios hombres que por alguna "extraña" razón estaban MUY junticos y saludando amablemente agitando las manos.

-"Parece un grupo de maricas de primera clase"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente del rubio.

-¿A mí papá le gustaría ir a San Francisco?- se preguntó Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a ese comentario y después ojeó la revista y vio que había un descuento especial para ir de viaje y que el pasaje solo cuesta 100$- tal vez como regalo le pueda dar un boleto de viaje a San Francisco para que se quede una semana- se dijo a sí mismo feliz por ese posible regalo.

-"Ah… eso me parece un desperdicio de 100$"- le dijo molesto su otra mitad- "lo único bueno de eso sería que ya no estaría aquí para regañar por cualquier pendejada"- terminó diciendo alegre por esa posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, con Stan, al pequeño pelinegro no se le ocurría nada que regalarle a su papá, así que iba a buscar a su mamá para preguntarle que podría regalarle, pero cuando estaba pasando por la sala, vio que su papá estaba tratando de arreglar la televisión que estaba dañada, pero…

-¡HAY!- grito Randy mientras sujetaba un cable y un destornillador, ya que al parecer le paso un corrientazo- ¡estúpida televisión que no sirve, y lo peor es que no tengo las herramientas adecuadas para arreglarle!- exclamo molesto para luego darle una patada al aparato y alejarse molesto de la sala sin darse cuenta de que su hijo lo había visto todo.

-¿Herramientas?- se preguntó a sí mismo Stan- ¡Ya sé que darle!- exclamo de forma triunfal.

Mientras tanto, con Kyle, el pelirrojo y su pequeño hermano canadiense Ike estaban pensado en que regalarle a su padre.

-¿Qué te parece si le regalamos una dije judío?- pregunto el judío mayor.

-No… eso es un estereotipo… hay que pensar en algo más original- le contradijo el pequeño pelinegro y su hermano se puso a pensar.

-Ummm… ¿Qué tal un libro? A él le gusta mucho leer- volvió a sugerir el pelirrojo.

-Es una mejor idea hermano…- le apoyo el canadiense- ¿pero de que…?-

-A ver…- se puso a pensar de nuevo el judío mayor-… un momento, ¿judíos?... ¡ya sé que podemos regalarle!- exclamo de la misma forma en como lo hizo su mejor amigo y el pequeño pelinegro lo miro arqueando una ceja.

Mientras tanto, con Kenny, el pequeño rubio, junto con su hermano mayor Kevin y su pequeña hermanita Karen estaban pensando en que darle a su padre.

-¿Qué tal si le damos una cerveza de primera calidad?- sugirió el más grande de los hermanos.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, si con cerveza normal se vuelve un cabrón de primera clase, no quisiera ver qué pasaría si toma de mejor calidad- rechazo esa idea el segundo hermano mayor con una mueca de desaprobación y después volvieron a pensar en que regalarle a su padre.

-Oigan…- habló la pequeña castaña llamando su atención- ¿Qué tal si le regalamos de esos videos en donde aparecen esas mujeres pobres?- les sugirió.

-¿Mujeres pobres?- le preguntaron sus hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo sin entender.

-Sí… esas mujeres que son tan pobres, que no tienen ni para comprarse ropa- les terminó diciendo y sus hermanos al escuchar eso se dieron una mirada cómplice que decía: ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? Y asintieron mientras sonreían.

-Es muy buena idea Karen… es muy buena idea- le felicito su hermano rubio sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

-Y esos videos nos resultarían MUY útiles a nosotros también- terminó diciendo Kevin con el mismo semblante que su hermano y eso extraño a la pequeña castaña.

Mientras tanto, con Cartman, el culón estaba meditando lo que Craig le había dicho, aunque no lo aparente, se siente muy mal por haber matado a su padre biológico hace tanto tiempo y como lo había dicho en una ocasión, algunas veces llora en las noches por no tener padre (NA: miren el episodio en donde aparece Thomas XD) y algunas veces desearía poder tener uno con quien pueda pasar el rato o conversar.

-Ah…- suspiro con tristeza- ¿Qué debería hacer sapo Cly…?- iba a tratar de preguntarle a su sapo de peluche, pero enseguida se calló- ah cierto, ya pasaste a mejor vida junto con los demás- terminó diciendo aún más triste al recordar que sus peluches están "muertos"- tal vez debería…- se dijo a sí mismo un poco ilusionado- no, es una pendejada- terminó diciendo y después abrió una bolsa de Chessy Potts.

Mientras tanto, Tweek estaba pensando en que regalarle a su padre, pero sus ideas paranoicas no le permitían pensar con… "claridad".

-¡Oh Jesucristo! Si no le regalo algo bueno a mi padre, se podría enojar mucho conmigo y me votaría de la casa y tendría que vivir en la calle y me secuestrarían y me venderían como un esclavo sexual y me violarían miles de veces ¡y eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado jalándose su cabello- no, no, no, no, debo dejar de pensar de esa forma. Tengo que tratar de tranquilizarme, necesito tomar café para pensar claramente- se dijo a sí mismo con una rara determinación y después se dirigió a la cocina para servirse su preciado néctar celestial, pero cuando iba a entrar…

-¿Qué le pasa a esto?- escucho la voz de su padre que estaba tratando de hacer que funcionara su cafetera, pero no lo lograba- Oh no, se descompuso la cafetera- se dijo a sí mismo con molestia y después se retiró de la cocina sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

-¡¿SE DESCOMPUSO LA CAFETERA? OH DIOS, QUE VOY HACER SIN MI PRESIADO CAFÉ, QUE VOY HACER, QUE VOY HACER, QUE VOY HA…!- el rubio estaba exclamando alterado a todo pulmón dando brinquitos en el mismo sitio mientras se jalaba su cabello, pero enseguida se detuvo y como si se le hubiera formado un bombillo encima de la cabeza…- ¡YA SE QUE REGALARLE!- volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez de forma MUY alegre.

Mientras tanto, con Craig…

-Oye enana, ¿Qué crees que le deba regalar a papá?- le pregunto "sutilmente" a su hermana Ruby que estaba acariciando a Stripps.

-¿Y yo que sé? Ve y pregúntale a mamá- le dijo la chiquilla con el mismo semblante que su hermano.

-Ella no está, así que te toca pensar a ti y hazlo rápido- le "pidió" el pelinegro y la chica se puso a pensar.

-Ummm… papá es un gran fanático del equipo Las Vacas de South Park, dale una camisa de ese equipo o algo así- le recomendó la chica.

-Hasta que al fin se te ocurre una buena idea enana- le "agradeció" su hermano mostrándole el dedo medio.

-Lo que sea y que no se te olvide que también es de mi parte- le dijo la chica devolviéndole el gesto.

Mientras tanto, con Clyde, el castaño, al igual que el resto de los chicos, no sabía que regalarle a su papá, así que después de partirse la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo, desistió, así que salió de su cuarto con la intención de ir al baño, pero cuando pasó cerca del cuarto de su madre…

-Oh Betsy…- escucho el gemido de tristeza de su padre, así que se arrimó en la puerta entreabierta y pudo ver a su padre sentado en la cama viendo una foto de su esposa muerta- te extraño tanto cariño…- terminó diciendo el señor Donovan para luego darle un beso a la foto mientras se le salían unas lágrimas y su hijo al ver eso no pudo evitar llorar un poco también.

-Mamá…- susurró tristemente el pequeño castaño secándose las lágrimas- un momento…- dijo dejando de lado su tristeza y remplazándola por un poco de alegría.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, quiero decir, la mansión de Token, al chico no le resultaba difícil poder comprarle algo a su padre, ya que obviamente no le falta la plata, pero quería darle algo que le fuera útil, pero no muy extravagante o innecesario.

-¿Qué le doy…?- se preguntó a sí mismo, pero de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, así que fue a ver y era su padre- ah, hola papá- le saludo dejándolo pasar, pero al ver un reloj en una pared, se dio que ya era muy de noche- llegaste tarde de nuevo- le dijo.

-Oh, lo siento hijo, es que algunas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo por culpa del trabajo- le dijo con pesar el señor Black.

-"Y no es la primera vez"- pensó el chico también con pesar, pero…- "¿noción del tiempo? ¡Ya sé!"- terminó pensando de forma triunfal… como el resto XD.

Ya siendo el tan esperado día del padre, todos los chicos les estaban dando a sus padres sus regalos y algunos estaban un poco nerviosos por eso, especialmente Butters.

-Fe-feliz día papá- le dijo un poco nervioso el pequeño rubio mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto hijo?- le pregunto Steven para luego coger el sobre y abrirlo.

-Es-es un bo-boleto de vi-viaje a San Fran-Francisco, es-espero que te gus-guste- le dijo tímidamente su hijo frotándose sus nudillos.

-Oh hijo, ¡claro que me gustaría ir a ese lugar, muchas gracias!- le agradeció Steven mientras lo levantaba y abrazaba.

-Ese es nuestro hijo- dijo feliz y orgullosa Linda que estaba viendo todo eso- pero no se te olvide traernos un recuerdo de esa ciudad querido-le pidió a su esposo.

-"Sí claro, lo único que va a traer de recuerdo serán los condones usados de los diferente tipos que se la van a enterrar"- comentó Caos de forma burlona- "y mientras no esté por aquí, los estúpidos castigos ya no serán un problema"- terminó diciendo de forma alegre.

Mientras tanto, con Kyle y Ike…

-¡Feliz día del padre!- dijeron los dos pequeños judíos al mismo tiempo, mientras le pasaban un paquete a su padre.

-¿Qué esto chicos?- les pregunto con curiosidad Gerald mientras cogía el paquete y lo desenvolvía y vio que era un libro que decía: LA HISTORIA DE LOS JUDÍOS, por Paul Johnson- Oh mis hijos… ¡esto es justo lo que deseaba leer!- les dijo muy feliz mientras los abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, mis pequeños Bubas- dijo alegre Sheila al ver eso.

Mientras tanto, con Stan…

-Feliz día papá- le dijo a su padre entregándole una gran caja envuelta como un obsequio.

-Sí que es grande la caja… ¿Qué será lo que hay adentro?- pregunto infantilmente emocionado Randy y después de quitar el papel obsequio vio que era todo un equipo completo de herramientas- ¡pero si es lo que tanto eh querido, MUCHAS GRACIAS CAMPEÓN!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ese es mi Stanley- dijo alegre Sharon.

-Maldito mojón…- susurro molesta Shelly ya que ella iba a regalarle a su padre, una corbata nueva, que es obviamente opacada por el obsequio de su hermano menor.

Mientras tanto, con Craig y Ruby…

-Feliz día papá- dijeron los de forma neutral y dándole al señor Tucker una gran camisa deportiva sobre el equipo Las Vacas de South Park.

-Oh… muchas gracias- les agradeció su padre, pero en vez de abrazarlos, les hizo la típica seña Tucker.

-De nada- le dijeron al mismo tiempo sus hijos devolviéndoles el gesto.

Mientras tanto, con Kenny, Kevin y Karen…

-Feliz día de los padres- le dijeron su tres hijos al mismo tiempo y el mayor le dio una bolsa.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- les pregunto Stuart y al ver el contenido, se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡ramera 10, no puedo esperar para verla, gracias hijos!- les dijo emocionado abrazando al mismo tiempo a sus tres hijos.

-"¿Ramera diez?"- se preguntó mentalmente la pequeña castaña.

-De nada papá- le dijo su hijo mayor.

-Pero que no se te olvide prestárnosla luego- le pidió sinvergüenzamente el pequeño rubio.

Mientras tanto, con Cartman, el culón estaba caminando por el cementerio, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viese y después se detuvo en frente de una lápida.

-Como me hubiera gustado conocernos más a fondo…- dijo con algo de tristeza y después deposito un pequeño ramo de rosas en la lápida que decía: Jack Tenorman- bueno, ahora a regresar a casa para comer el almuerzo- dijo ya glotón y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Mientras tanto, con Tweek…

-Feliz día papá ¡GAH!- exclamó el chico y al igual que Stan, le dio una gran caja envuelta en papel regalo y su papá la cogió y al abrirla vio que era una nueva cafetera.

-Hay hijo, justo lo que necesitaba para poder hacernos nuestros delicioso café, ¡muchas gracias!- terminó exclamando para abrazarlo.

-"Que bueno que le gusto, así no me echara a la calle"- pensó aliviado el pequeño rubio.

Mientras tanto, con Token…

-Feliz día papá- le dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña, pero MUY fina caja; su padre la cogió y la abrió viendo un hermoso reloj que parece MUY caro.

-Pero si es lo que tanto necesito para no perder la noción el tiempo… ¡gracias hijo!- le agradeció y al igual que los demás padres lo abrazó.

-No hay de que papá- le dijo el chico- "ahora espero que con esto llegues más temprano a casa"- pensó esperanzado.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Clyde

-Feliz día del padre papá- le dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba una especie de albúm.

-¿Qué es esto hijo?- le pregunto y al ojearlo vio que eran de diferentes fotografías de Betsy.

-Es un álbum de fotografías que yo mismo hice, en el que están todas las fotografías de cuando mamá estaba con nosotros- le dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Oh hijo…- le dijo su papá mientras se le salían lágrimas de felicidad- ¡es el mejor regalo que me puedan dar!- exclamo aun llorando y enseguida abrazo a su hijo que también lloraba de la felicidad.

-Mi pequeño Clyde… siempre tan tierno- dijo Betsy desde el Cielo con lágrimas de felicidad también.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo Jesús que estaba a su lado.

-Y por cierto hijo, ¿Qué me vas a dar?- le pregunto el todo poderoso.

-Eh… pues…- el santo no sabía que decir y no podía ocultar su preocupación, pero Dios rio un poco por eso.

-No te preocupes hijo mío, tú sola presencia es suficiente regalo para mí- le tranquilizo el Creador y su hijo soltó un suspiro de alivio (NA: la moraleja de la historia, es que el mejor presente, es estar presente… un momento creo que eso ya lo dije en otro fic mío XD).

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado los regalos que dieron los chicos a sus padres, especialmente el de Kenny XD, debo darle las gracias a Coyote Smith que fue el que me dio todas las ideas para los regalos de los chicos, gracias por eso ;) y también gracias por todos sus reviews en todas mis historias :D**


End file.
